Christmas Comes Early
by ProfTweety
Summary: Sykes has suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange for the team and since Sharon's kids are coming in, she and Andy decided to exchange their gifts before that. They take the opportunity to do so after the Secret Santa exchange at work.
1. Secret Santa Exchange

_**Christmas Comes Early – Secret Santa**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: Sykes has suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange for the team. Since Sharon's kids are coming in, she and Andy decided to exchange their gifts before that.I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

So the Captain's big on _occasion_ and she _loves_ Christmas. Here we go again! Sykes had suggested a Secret Santa exchange and, of course, _guess_ _who_ loved the idea. Her _crush_ went along immediately, damn him, as did the rest of them, damn them. _I_ was last to get on board. We don't really _do_ Secret Santa. These young kids and their ideas, added with the old ones and their love of a certain holiday, just mean money out of _my_ pocket.

Sykes said she'd handle all the details and she sure as hell did. One day we came into the murder room to find a handmade Christmas tree with tags attached. She had us each pick a tag. I had originally gotten Sanchez but I sneakily stuck him back and luckily picked Flynn next. I wanted Flynn because I've been working on something for him, and most likely his crush, for months now and it _finally_ came through. Since we're supposed to spend _money_ on this thing, I threw in an offer of a future game to sweeten the pot. Maybe he'll forget by the time the season starts. So far, I've spent not a single dime and he'll love the damn thing anyway.

Sykes picked out today to exchange the gifts. _Someone_ keeps calling it Kris Kringle and getting teased about being old. Fortunately the Captain kept going back and forth on the names so they can tease _her_ about being old too. None of them have the nerve to do that though. So here we are, ready to exchange gifts. The Captain looks eager. Damn if she doesn't _love_ just _everything_ about this holiday.

I see six wine bags up there for us. She had recused herself from the Secret Santa, saying she'd get all of us something as the head of the team. Wine…now _that_ _woman_ knows how to give a present at least. Okay, so anyway, back to this damn gift exchange. I hope the presents are good, especially mine since I'm easy to shop for. _I_ think I am anyway but we shall see, we shall see.

Rubbing her hands together, Captain Raydor asked, "So who will be first to exchange?"

"How 'bout you give out your gifts to _us_ first?" Provenza suggested.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea to get things moving. You all look rather somber for a gift exchange. Well, except for Amy that is." Grabbing the bags, she handed them out to each of them, saving Andy's for last. "I hope you enjoy both the gift and the memories of sharing it with a loved one."

"Sharing?" Provenza exclaimed, "Oh, right, yeah, I'll _share_ it. Thanks. This is a great wine, folks, she's given me this before." He smiled widely.

They each offered their thanks to their boss then Provenza asked, "Hey, Flynn, what'd you get? I know it's not _wine_."

Smiling, he answered, "Sparkling apple cider."

"You got gipped," grunted Provenza. "Wait…what else did you get? I saw you take something out of the bag and put it in your pocket."

'Damn eagle eye even at his age,' Andy thought looking at Sharon. A slight nod was all he needed. "It's a St Dominic medal."

"Can we see it? Pass it around," suggested his best friend.

Another look, another nod and he passed the medal around. He hoped no one turned it over. It moved around the team pretty quickly. He noticed each of them turn it over but none of them said anything until it got to the old grumpy Lt. "An inscription, huh, nice touch. _Stay_ _safe_, I get, _stay_ _you_, I don't. What the hell, Flynn?

"It's for me so give it back."

Groaning he passed it back around the room until it reached its owner. "Let's open these damn presents and get this holiday _happiness_ over. " He looked around the room. "What? We _never_ do this and there's no _food_ this time."

There were murmurs of _Scrooge_ and _Grinch_ while Sharon smiled thinking, 'I knew I should've catered food again, oh well, next time' and Sykes offered to be first in the exchange. She had chosen Lt Provenza. Happily picking up her gift, she handed it to him. "Merry Christmas, Lt," she sing-songed as she bounced a bit. "I hope you like it. It was _not_ easy to get."

He unwrapped it with the ease of an excited three year old. After inspecting it, he held it up for everyone to see. "Derek Jeter bobblehead, Sykes, what the hell were you thinking?"

Taken aback, "It's a _retired_ Derek Jeter bobblehead. Do you know how hard it was to get one? _Everyone_ loves him."

"He's a damned Yankee and I'm a Dodgers fan," the old man whined.

"Yes, but he's one of _the_ most respected players in baseball. It _could_ be a collectible one day."

"Oh," he was getting excited now, "so it might be _worth_ something one day?"

""Yes," Sykes answered cheerily, "and I figured at your _age_ and all these _divorces_ you keep mentioning, it might help you out."

"Ah, Sykes, you are a good girl. I'm gonna hide him cuz he's not a Dodger but thank you trying to help an old man and his nest egg."

"You're welcome, Lt," she smiled. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next," Tao offered, handing his gift to Sykes. "Merry Christmas, Amy, I apologize for the location but I think you will appreciate the thought."

She opened the package carefully. Upon seeing the contents, she let out, "Oh my God, Lt, you are the best! Coop and I are gonna have a great time!" She moved to his desk to quickly hug him then went back to her own. "We don't even care if it's the nosebleed section, Lt. Oh my God, this is a great present."

"You gonna expand on that, Sykes, or are we supposed to guess?" Provenza asked.

"Oh," Sykes looked up from her phone after sending a text to her boyfriend. "It's two tickets to a Lakers game. It's the nosebleed section but who cares, it's a freaking _Lakers_ game!"

"Maybe you and Coop will get caught kissing on the big screen," Sanchez teased quietly.

"Not a chance, Detective, we'll be _watching_ the game."

Sharon had enjoyed the reaction and teasing but she wanted to move it along now as no one else offered to step up on their own. "So who's next?"

"I'll go," Flynn offered. "Merry Christmas, Buzz." He handed the box to the civilian. "I know you're techy and all that so I'd love to see what you do with this." Flynn smirked as he went back to his desk, waiting for a groan from their little resident geek. Instead he was greeted with a happy '_yes_.'

"Lt, this is a _very_ nice present. I can get a lot of use out of it. The best part is I can just get discs and transfer the pictures to my computer quickly."

"So you like it?" Flynn asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes, thank you very much, Lt, it's a great film camera and the exchangeable lens option will really optimize my shots." He moved over to shake the Lt's hand. "It's more than I imagined, Lt. I appreciate the thought," he began to go back to his seat, "and the present _very_ _much_."

"Great," Flynn smiled, "I'm glad you'll use it."

"I will, Lt, and I'll go next."

He handed his gift to Sanchez saying, "You're not the easiest person to figure out a gift for, Detective, so I made this one for you. I hope you like it."

"Oh, God, handmade presents for Christmas. That's probably cheaper than me," Provenza muttered to no one in particular.

"Considering you probably didn't spend anything on my gift, old man, be quiet," his friend shushed him.

Sanchez covered his eyes briefly after opening the gift, then quietly said, "I can't let you do this, Buzz, she gets cranky sometimes."

"I've met your mother and we got along just fine, Detective," he said nonchalantly adding, "You can't refuse a present and there's no backsies, so you're stuck. It's all I could think of." Turning to the eldest amongst them, he clarified, "Backsies mean give backs, Lt."

"Funny man," was the grizzled response.

"It's a really great present, Buzz." The Detective got up to give a 'man hug' to the tech. "Thank you so much. I mean it, man, thank you."

"What'd you get, Sanchez?" Provenza barked.

"Buzz made certificates for each month. He's offered one day a month of taking care of my mother." He wiped his face quickly with his hand. "It's thoughtful, man."

"That is a wonderful present, Buzz, so thoughtful indeed," the Captain remarked, "you're a lucky man, Julio."

"I am, Ma'am, and I'll go next," he said, handing Tao his gift. "You can get some good use out of that, Mr Ap Lover." He smiled at the Lt.

Upon opening it, Tao exclaimed, "Sanchez, you always come through for me! It's a $100 iTunes gift card. Yes, I can most _definitely_ use this baby." He moved to shake the Detective's hand. "Thank you, Julio, really."

"You're welcome, Sir."

"All right, it's my turn," Provenza announced, walking over to Flynn. "This was six months in the making and I finally got a definite date. Enjoy!" He handed the gift to Andy. It was just an envelope, almost flat.

As he opened it and read the two notes inside, he briefly looked at Sharon then back at Provenza, still standing before him. "It's a dinner for two at a 'hard to get into' restaurant for January 10th and a promise of two tickets to a Dodgers game this upcoming season." Smiling as he looked up, "Thanks, Provenza, they're great gifts, free but great." Standing, he hugged his friend. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. I knew you'd like 'em," Provenza said, moving back to his desk. "Enjoy the dinner with _whoever_ but _I'm_ going to the game with you."

"No kidding," Andy grunted, "of course _you_ are." He looked around and realized everyone had exchanged their gifts but he had gotten two names stuck together. "Sanchez, you must've been a double cuz I got you too." Handing him two envelopes, he added, "Merry Christmas. This was done with the best intentions, Julio, so I hope you're okay with them."

"No problem, Lt," the Detective said as he opened them both. After reading them, his eyes welled up with tears and he mumbled, "Thank you, Sir, I really appreciate them."

Flynn stood up, walked over and gave him a big hug, turning him away from their team members. "He was a good kid, Julio, and we never forget, right, we never forget." He patted his back as he was speaking.

"No we don't. Thank you, Sir." He sat down and Flynn returned to his desk. "Lt Flynn had a tree planted in my brother's name. It has a little plaque and everything. He also made a donation to our church in my brother's honor." He rubbed his face with both hands. "It means a lot for you to remember him, Lt."

"We're all family here, Julio," the older man shrugged.

Seeing her Detective remaining emotional, Captain Raydor offered, "Julio, my office is available if you'd like to use it."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I'll be right out." He hurried to the office, closing the door and pulling the blinds.

"Nice way to kill the buzz, Flynn," Provenza griped.

"I don't think I did," Flynn countered, "I think he _really_ appreciated the sentiment."

"That's how I took it also, Andy," Sharon softly agreed. Excusing herself, she quietly let herself into her office. She found Sanchez slumped over in her green chair. "Julio, I know you need time alone but I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm good, Ma'am," he said as he wiped the tears away. "My brother was murdered a few years ago. A lot of people weren't very concerned at the time but the team was great. They helped me."

"Because you were going it alone?" Bending down in front of him, taking his hand, "I'm sorry for your loss, Julio. I realize we always say that to families but I _am_ truly sorry for your loss."

Standing up, he took her hand, helping her up. "I know the difference, Ma'am, thank you. Yes, I was gonna go off the reservation, be a lone wolf if I had to but the team came through for me."

"As, I expect, they always do."

"Yes, Ma'am," he managed a small grin.

"Now Andy's present has brought it all back?"

"It's always there," he corrected her. Fingering his wedding band, "I lost my wife, I lost my brother, my mother isn't as independent as she used to be. It's always there, Ma'am."

Sharon's face showed her feelings of empathy, "I understand, Julio, Do you think you're ready to return to the Kris Kringle?"

"Secret Santa," he smirked at her, "you sound like Lt Provenza when you call it Kris Kringle."

"Well, we don't want that, now do we," she laughed as they returned outside.

"Thank you again, Lt," Sanchez whispered as he passed Flynn.

"You're welcome, Julio, Merry Christmas."

"Well, everyone got very nice gifts in the end and so we shall start our holiday _now_," Captain Raydor announced. "Merry Christmas, everyone. Enjoy your time with your loved ones. _I_ _can't_ _wait_ for my children to be all together at my home this year. I will see you all in the _new_ _year_."

"_With any luck_, that is," Provenza announced. "Merry Christmas and I'm out of here. Flynn, you coming?"

"Uh, no, I got a thing to confirm, uh, to take care of," he sputtered.

"Yeah, yeah, in the new year my ass, my friend," he whispered in his ear.

Flynn just smiled, "See ya soon, old friend." He patted his arm. "Go make your rounds with your ex-wives," he teased.

"Oh, hell no, the Captain said to _enjoy_ the holiday break not be _tortured_."

The rest of the team members gather their belongings, exchanged holiday greetings once more, and hoping for a nice holiday break, they headed towards the elevator.

Sharon had returned to her office, opening the blinds and getting her items ready to grab and go home. Andy quickly let himself in. "We still on for later? You said new year in your greeting out there."

"That was for the _team_, Andy. _We_ are still on for later," she smiled.

"Good cuz I brought your present with me so I can just go straight to your place from here. We can cook dinner, talk, exchange presents and…" he cut himself off.

"That sounds like a plan, Andy." She stood up to gather her belongings. "It also prevents me from going out to buy you a different present."

"Why would you do that? I'm gonna like whatever you give me, Sharon."

"I'm just starting to have some doubts and I was going to get another gift and give you both."

"That is _not_ necessary at all." Moving his hand to her back, they began walking. "I'll see ya at home in a few, uh, I meant at your place."

Nodding her head and smiling, "I know what you meant, Andy, be careful driving. I'll see you when you get there."

Provenza was still in the garage as they exited from the elevator together then separately walked to their cars. Flynn had told him about the dinner and conversation the night of _The_ _Nutcracker_. Now, he noticed, they were back to _looking_ at each other again. 'Idiots,' he muttered as he sat quietly in his car watching Flynn wait for Raydor to take off before he finally did. 'They're fooling no one but themselves,' he said in exasperation, '_no one but themselves_.'

[TBC]


	2. Private Gift Exchange

_**Christmas Comes Early – Private Gift Exchange**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: Sykes has suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange for the team. Since Sharon's kids are coming in, she and Andy decided to exchange their gifts before that.I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

If only they knew their departure had been witnessed. Provenza was still in the garage as they exited from the elevator together then separately walked to their cars. Flynn had told him about the dinner and conversation the night of _The_ _Nutcracker_. Now, he noticed, they were back to _looking_ at each other again. 'Idiots,' he muttered as he sat quietly in his car watching Flynn wait for Raydor to take off before he finally did. 'They're fooling no one but themselves,' he said in exasperation, '_no one but themselves_.'

Andy was already waiting for her when she pulled into her spot in the condo's garage. Though he had left behind her, he had sailed passed her at the first opportunity. Opening her door, he helped her out. As they walked towards the elevator, she asked, "I thought you brought my present with you."

Grinning, "I did. Good things come in small packages, or so they say."

Once they were in her condo, they placed their belongings in their 'assigned spots' as he had taken to calling them. "You know, we can exchange presents _before_ we cook dinner. I really want to know what you think of mine and," he paused, "I _really_ want to know why you were thinking of changing what you bought me."

"You're as bad as my children, Andy," she teased, "you just want to know what I bought you."

"Yes, I do," he answered as he hit the button on the coffeemaker. "We'll make the coffee then exchange the presents. What do you think?"

"Fine, Mr Impatient, I'll go get it."

He chuckled to himself as she walked away. 'What I'd really like for Christmas is a kiss. Shoulda brought mistletoe, damnit, I knew I forgot something.'

She sat on her bed, holding the box she had already wrapped for him, still debating if this was a fair present or not. She had seen his reaction to Provenza's future present and he didn't seem happy. "Enjoy the dinner with _whoever_ but _I'm_ going to the game with you." He had invited himself which usually didn't bother Andy but this time it did. Maybe she had gone about her own gift thinking all wrong. After all, she had done her shopping after _The_ _Nutcracker_ discussion of clarity. Sighing, she muttered to herself, 'It's too late to change it now but I _can_ offer to add another gift after the holidays if I get the same reaction the Lt did.'

By the time she made it back out to the kitchen, the coffee was ready and Andy had served it for both of them. "Oh, hey, I'm about to bring these into the living room."

"Thank you, Andy."

Placing the mugs on the coasters she left there as reminders for Rusty, he turned around. "You okay? Cuz you seem a little off since the exchange and you weren't even part of it really."

"I'm fine. It was interesting to see the gifts people gave and the reactions they received."

"People watching again, I see. Sometimes you analyze too much and you end up making something out of nothing between people."

"You might be right," she sighed as she sat down.

Heading to the entryway, he rustled with his suit jacket then returned with a grin on his face. "I _really_ hope you like this. I thought it would be great for you and who doesn't recognize the color of the box and instantly start thinking they're gonna like what's inside."

"How about I open your present first and then you can open mine? I'm still a little hesitant about not getting you something else too."

"Sounds good," he answered, handing her the small box as he sat next to her.

"Tiffany's," she exclaimed, "Andy, you spend too much money on me."

"So you're always telling me. I'm sure whatever's in that present from you isn't free like Provenza's was." He chuckled. "I mean seriously, a reservation that all he had to do was call in for and tickets to a game that he's never gonna buy cuz he's hoping I forget about it and buy 'em myself _and_ he's going with me. He's lucky I love him."

"Oh, so if you love someone you're more apt to overlook bad presents or maybe not so good ones?"

"Yeah, but I seriously doubt your present falls in either category, Sharon." Pointing to the present, "As Buzz said, no backsies so you gotta open it up and at least look at it for me to know whether you hate it or not."

Reaching out to caress his arm, she spoke quietly. "I'd never hate anything you gave me, Andy." Laughing, "Boy we are not the best at this present giving stuff, are we."

"Nah, but we're getting there. Everything takes time, right," he said, shrugging.

"Yes, it does, especially with _us_, it would seem."

Wondering what _that_ meant, he decided not to ask so he drank some coffee to continue fighting the urge for clarification.

She very slowly opened the bow from the box, folding it up neatly and setting it beside her. She heard his sigh and, laughing, finally opened the box. "Oh, Andy, it's beautiful and subtle."

"Just like you," he smirked then berated himself for saying it out loud.

"Thank you," she leaned over to kiss his cheek, "for both the present _and_ the compliment."

"You're welcome. Do you like it? Cuz if you don't we can exchange it after your kids have left."

She shook her head. "Why would I want to exchange something I think is beautiful?" Holding it out to him, "Would you mind helping me put it on so I can see how it looks on me?"

"Sure."

They stood up and she turned as he draped the chain around her. After he fastened it, she thanked him and went to look in the mirror. He had given her an open hearts pendant. For reasons he'd probably never know, one day Rusty had shown him the pendant in the catalogue and mentioned Emily thought it was a great gift for her mother's _friend_ to buy her, so he did.

"It looks wonderful, Andy, really I don't hate it at all. It's a beautiful present and I'm keeping it." She had walked up to him as she spoke and now planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you very much."

He moved his hands to hold her at her waist, whispering, "Wanna try that again?" with a glint in his eye. This time when she leaned it to aim for his cheek, he turned his head just at the right time and her lips landed on his. Surprised, she managed to kiss him chastely and pull away slightly. "Not so bad, huh? The world didn't end or anything, Sharon." He kissed her lips quickly and motioned for them to sit back down before he risked her wrath.

As they sipped their coffee, they began discussing the Secret Santa at work that day. When he finally realized she was stalling, he took her mug from her and placed both of their mugs down. "Not that I'm pushy or anything but are you gonna give me my present?" Putting his hands up, he added, "I mean, hey, if you don't want to that's fine but I have a feeling I'm gonna like what's inside and that you're worrying for nothing."

She sighed loudly. "It's just that you didn't seem to like Provenza's present."

"I already explained that to you. He made a reservation in my name, Sharon, which is fine because _you're_ gonna like the place but it's free and that game he invited himself to will be with tickets _I_ bought. I love the guy and we go way back but he's a cheap ass if ever there was one." He smirked, "Look, Sharon, I love the guy okay and you over-analyzed people's interactions _again_."

"Fine," she sighed again, handing him the nicely wrapped present. "But if you hate the idea behind it, you just tell me and I'll get you something else after the children have gone back home and," pointing at the box, "you can still keep this."

"Deal, even though this one is gonna be fine, I have a feeling you're not gonna let me open it until I agree."

"What makes you think that?"

He laughed, "Well, let's see, you still have a hand on it and that finger you were just pointing with is now resting on the box." He gently moved it from her grip, "The whole point of giving a present, Sharon, is to let it go to the other person."

"You were a brat when you were a child, weren't you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, I was and you were perfect, right?"

"I wasn't always but I did try to be."

"Opposites attract, you know, no wonder we get along so well." He chuckled as he moved her hand off the present yet again. "Seriously, Sharon, I'm going into the bathroom to open this thing. You won't dare follow me in there," he smirked.

"It's my bathroom and you won't be doing anything personal, you'll just be hiding from me and opening a present that I now think is a little selfish."

"Selfish? You?" Standing up, "I'm going into the bathroom to open this." He started walking away but she caught his arm. "Can I open it on your couch and can you control your hands for two minutes?" She agreed and they sat down once more. "Geez, woman, I have other ways to keep your hands busy if you'd like."

She looked at him through her lashes, "I'm sure you do," she whispered. "Open your present before I hide it."

"Hide it? Whoa, how bad a day were you having when you bought this? Did you get it while you were mad at me cuz that's the _worst_ time to buy me a gift?"

Laughing, "No I wasn't angry at you _anymore_. It just seemed like a good idea until the Secret Santa today."

"Again, you're over-analyzing, Sharon." Watching how she scrutinized him opening the package, he remarked, "You could just look away until I'm done or sit on your hands that are reaching for it again."

"Fine, open it. I can't take the suspense any longer."

"You created it," he shrugged and pulled off the wrapping. "You had cheerful paper over a small enough box. Nothing too gauche so far so we're basically on the same page."

"I'm getting a commentary too?"

"Anything to calm you down cuz you're pretty frazzled over this and I really think it's over nothing." Opening the box, he barely had time to peek inside before her hand closed it again. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I am definitely going to buy you another present after the holidays. Finish opening this one for now." She moved her hands to her lap and clasped them together to prevent any further interference in the gift opening.

Opening the box again, he moved it away from her playfully and looked at its contents. "Sharon, you're nuts. You think _I_ spend too much money on _you_?"

"Your present is double otherwise it's not that much."

"Yes, it is from what I can see. Okay, listen, I have to look at these things individually so promise me that you won't get all grabby on them."

"I promise."

"I'm beginning to think you were a bit of a brat when you were a kid too."

Shrugging, "Maybe, you'd have to ask my parents."

Letting out a whistle, "Oh, no, that is _not_ going to be the first thing I ask them about you or anything else." He laid out the contents of the box. There were five little piles of tickets. Picking each set up, he read what the event was she had them going to and realized _that_ was the problem, why she thought it was a selfish gift. "Just for the record, this is a great gift, Sharon, so you have nothing to worry about. Unlike Provenza, you _provided_ the actual tickets to the events."

She held up a finger, "But like Provenza, I _invited_ myself, Andy, and that _is_ selfish of me when this is your Christmas present."

"You're gonna spend time with me, that's a good present in my book."

"So you really don't think I should buy you another present that's just for you?" She furrowed her brow, waiting for the answer.

"No, I do not. Now I do have one question for you about these tickets. Are they part of the time we spend together or in addition to it?"

Her fingers began twitching and he knew she still wasn't entirely sure about the present despite the fact that he liked it. "I was thinking they could be in addition to the time we spend together _but_," she tried to hold onto her fingers to settle them, "if you think that I'm taking up too much of your time, monopolizing it, then it can just become part of the time we already spend together. I'm not trying to force you into spending too much time with me, Andy."

"You _do_ know that I like hanging out with you, right, and that I want to do it more often?" He put the tickets back into the box and placed it on the coffee table for the moment. "Monopolizing my time, seriously, Sharon, I spend it with you, Provenza and Nicole for the most part. There are plenty of ways for us to spend _more_ time together and those tickets could be just the beginning."

"So you really like the present, even though I'm part of it?"

"I really like it _because_ you're part of it, Sharon. I like spending time with you, I wanna do it more often than we already do, and I…"

"What?"

He gave his famous lopsided grin, the one that usually works well on her. "I was gonna bring mistletoe to kind of nudge you into kissing me because that's all I really wanted but I'll definitely take spending time with you in the meantime."

She looked pensive for a minute then slowly moved over closer to him. Reaching her hand up to cup his face, she noticed her fingers had stilled their movements. "So you forgot the mistletoe?"

Putting one hand behind her back to bring her closer still, he moved the other to caress her cheek. "I could go buy some if you really need it or we could just pretend we have it." He smiled at her and moved her closer again. "Or we could just do what we want, what we feel is right for _us_."

Smiling, she began closing the distance as he did the same. Their lips met in a slow chaste kiss. Though they both wanted more, they managed to keep it a closed-mouthed kiss until she felt his arm tighten around her and his tongue seek entrance to her mouth at the same time. Opening her lips, she felt his tongue dart past them, tangling with hers. Giving into her feelings, she moved her head to the other side, then back again, letting a small groan escape her throat. When they moved apart, he was smiling, "Merry Christmas, Sharon, I'm keeping my present too."

Smiling, "Merry Christmas, I'm glad you liked it, Andy, I was worried." Running her thumb along his bottom lip softly, she added, "Now about this…"

"Do you want that to be the only time it happens," he hesitated, "cuz I don't, Sharon. You're not married anymore and we're obviously both interested in pursuing this as more than friends." He kissed her again, feeling her instantly respond, until he heard his own groan this time and realized how close he had pulled her to him. "So we take it slow, we take it fast, what I'm saying is that we take it however _we're_ comfortable with."

Before kissing him again, she whispered, "That sounds reasonable." When they moved slightly apart, she asked, "So I guess we _are_ dating then?"

Laughing, "Yeah, I'd say the kissing sealed the deal for the whole dating thing."

"Okay then."

When they pulled out of the next kiss, "What are we making for dinner?"

Standing up, she took his hand, and began walking to the kitchen. "Why don't we see what we have and then decide what we're making?"

He agreed then pulled her into another kiss. "Prep time might be extended due to interference from this new way we've discovered to spend time together."

"Then we should make something easy." Opening the fridge door, she chuckled, "Maybe we should order out."

Taking a look inside for himself, he scrunched his face. "How did you survive all this time, Sharon, when you forget to go shopping even though you can see some of your shelves entirely?"

"I ordered out. Pick out a menu and let's order."

"Does Chinese food work for you?"

"Yes, it does." She pulled him into another kiss. "I'll order though. They seem to prefer me to you."

"Hmph, well that delivery guy certainly does." Kissing her, he teased, "Go ahead and use that little voice of yours to make the order for us, please."

Laughing softly, she replied, "We get extra fortune cookies out of it _and_ a shorter wait time for the delivery."

He rolled his eyes, "And _I'm_ the incorrigible one."

[?]


	3. Pt 2

_**Christmas Comes Early – Private Gift Exchange, Pt 2**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: Sykes has suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange for the team. Since Sharon's kids are coming in, she and Andy decided to exchange their gifts before that.I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

A/N 2: This part is a bit more intimate than the rest though nothing as bad as what you see on some TV shows currently.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

They had chatted as usual throughout dinner prompting her to announce, "Dating doesn't feel any different from what we usually do," as she cleared the table.

"So kissing doesn't rate?" he teased, helping her.

"Well, yes, there is that," she smirked.

When everything was pristine as she liked it, he took her hand, leading her to the living room. "Dance with me, that'll make it seem a little different."

"You know where everything is."

He picked out a CD of her favorite 'thinking' music figuring it would be good for slow dancing. The closer he kept her to himself, the happier he was and he planned on keeping her close for as long as he could.

Taking her hand, he moved his other around her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. They had only gotten a few movements in when he leaned down to kiss her. Her hand moved to his hair and she disentangled the other to move around his back. When he moved her even closer to him, she deepened the kiss. He had untucked her blouse before he realized what his hands were doing; she didn't stiffen or pull away so he took that as approval and gently placed his hands under the material, caressing her softly. Her response was to deepen the kiss even more, almost making his knees buckle. They did slightly when he felt her touch him over his slacks. Groaning he slid his hands up her sides, allowing just the thumb of each hand to caress her breasts. Again she didn't stiffen or pull away; instead she untucked his shirt and slid her hands under it briefly, returning to graze her fingernails over the bulge in his slacks.

His mouth often working faster than his brain, he whispered, "I want you, Sharon," before he had time to sensor himself.

He had expected her reaction; she pulled back slightly, but stayed close to him. Her eyes were searching his, for what he wasn't sure though he suspected it was for his intentions. Sucking on her lower lip briefly, she finally whispered, "I want to be with you too, Andy." When he leaned in to kiss her once more, she put her finger over his lips, adding, "Just us, Andy, no one else. That's all I ask, all I can handle."

Looking at her, he silently cursed Jack then aloud, "It's been just us this whole time, Sharon, I swear to you."

"Really?"

"Me and you, that's it. But," he kissed her softly, "we weren't dating."

Laughing, "Of course we weren't. I was a married woman until recently and you, well, I always heard you were a man on the prowl so we were just friends."

"A man on the prowl? God, Sharon, that sounds horrible," he groaned, 'though,' he thought, 'true enough till _she_ came along.'

She got them dancing again then remarked, "I heard everything in IA, and you, my friend, had quite the reputation."

"Yeah, but what have you heard since you took over Major Crimes?" he teased.

Swaying softly, she thought about that. Cocking her head, she looked at him closely. "I haven't heard anything actually. Unless, that is, you count Lt Provenza grumbling about you having a crush on me."

"Oh you managed to catch that too?" He kissed her softly. "But nothing else cuz there was nothing else to hear. You were the only woman I was spending my time with, Sharon." He kissed her deeply this time, hoping to distract her from further discussion. When they finally moved slightly apart, he whispered, "I want you but not like you heard in those stories about me."

Taking his hand, she led him over to the couch. Sitting down next to each other, he encouraged her to keep moving closer to him until she straddled his lap. Kissing him deeply, she eventually moved back enough to look at his eyes as she felt his hands sliding slowly up her thighs, going under her skirt. "What do you mean?" Though she wanted to talk, she didn't move his hands. He took that as a good sign.

"Those stories you've heard from the gossip mill and even stories I've told you myself, Sharon, I'm not looking for that will you." He softly caressed her inner thighs with his thumbs. "You know from _me_, I had no problem just having sex and leaving not long after."

"Or asking the woman to leave if it was at your place, I know."

"But that wasn't what I feel for you, it was way different. And I didn't care to spend time with them beyond what we were doing. _You_, I want to spend time with."

"And _sex_?"

"It won't be sex with us. It'll be lovemaking and before you think that's a line, just think about it, Sharon, I haven't been with anyone and we were _just_ _friends_." Kissing her deeply, he pulled her closer still, moving himself so he was better angled under her. When they moved away from each other, slightly breathless, he added, "I don't want to leave tonight, but I know your kids are coming tomorrow."

"They're both coming in the afternoon."

"So what are you saying?" His eyes began to glint with the promise of something more happening between them.

"You could leave after we have breakfast together."

"I could do that." He kissed her deeply then moved down her neck and back up to her mouth. She groaned as she moved her head to the other side and ground against him slowly, driving him insane wanting more. Stilling her, he spoke softly, "I know you want time with your kids so there's no time for me, and that's fine, but I want you to know this isn't just for tonight. I want to see you as soon as they're on their planes, okay."

Smiling, "Okay, and if there's some time where they want to go off together without me…"

"They won't. They don't get enough time with you as it is. They'll all want their mom time and they should have it. We'll see each other when they go home. It's not a problem, Sharon, I just wanted you to know where I stand on being with you tonight, that's all."

As she stood up, he groaned from the loss of contact. Extending her hand to him, she whispered huskily, "Let me show the only room in my home you haven't seen yet, Andy." She led him down the hall, stopping outside her bedroom door to kiss him thoroughly. Once inside, she locked it as a precaution since Rusty wasn't home yet but it would be obvious she was by the lights and music.

Her heart melted when he asked, "Are you sure?" and she whispered, "Yes," before pulling him to her, kissing each other breathless. She had unbuttoned his shirt and was about to ease it off his arms when she caught him smiling at her. "You prefer my t-shirt on or off?" Sliding the shirt off with ease, she replied, "Off," and pulled it over his head. As she started on his belt, he moved her hands, unbuckling it quickly along with opening his slacks. She slid her hand inside, enjoying the groan she heard as she moved along him.

Once they had removed every last barrier, he laid her across her bed over the comforter. "Andy, I'd prefer to be under the covers," she whispered a bit nervously.

"We'll only knock them off and you're beautiful, I want to see you, Sharon." Kissing her, he then moved back with an adoring gaze, "You are beautiful."

"You're a charmer," she smiled though she half-way meant it.

"Yes, but I'm a charmer who tells the truth, especially to you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her to make her relax. Upon hearing her laugh softly, he whispered, "I want you, Sharon, are you sure?"

"I want you too, Andy," was all he needed to hear before he began moving his way down her body, leaving soft kisses along the way. When he reached her core, he thought he'd settle there for a while only to be surprised at how fast he brought her to release. Pulling him towards her, she kissed him, whispering, "I _said_ I wanted you, Andy."

He slid into her slowly, both because it had been a while for each of them and because he wanted to enjoy every quiver and sigh his movements brought from her. As she threw her back, he realized she was close to release again, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He could do this for her, hopefully time and again before he reached his own climax. When she whispered his name, so soft and husky, he thought he'd lose it but he didn't want this to be over yet so he held on with all the willpower he could muster. Feeling her nails graze over his back and her legs tighten around his waist made him move faster until at last he could hold on no longer and he allowed himself to climax, whispering her name over and over until "I love you," slipped out and he momentarily stiffened, unsure of what she'd made of such a proclamation so early into their real relationship. Her whispered, "I love you too," put him at ease and he kissed her as soundly as she had ever been kissed in her life.

Pulling apart, he looked at her, her eyes slightly moist and he realized his own matched hers. "I mean it, Sharon, I do."

"So do I," she whispered and pulled him into another kiss. "I didn't want to say it first," she admitted and he smiled, now glad it slipped out because he didn't want to be one to admit it first either.

As she moved her hands along him, her nails sometimes grazing against his skin, sometimes just the pads of her fingers moving like butterflies along him, he found himself slowly moving again within her. Kissing her deeply, he felt another release and groaned as she held onto him tighter.

"You are gonna kill me," he teased her, "but what a way to go."

"It'll be hard to explain though, so I'll have to keep you alive and well and with me to avoid all the paperwork it might cause."

"Ah, I feel so loved."

"You should. I'm trying to keeping you alive."

"And with you. For a couple of decades maybe?"

"For as long as we're given in this lifetime, Andy."

"I'll take it," he said just before kissing her once more.

Moving under the covers, she laughed, "Now we're under them?"

"You said you're always cold."

"You do listen," she kissed him softly. "We can't stay in here till the morning, you know."

"I know, I just want get some of that cuddling in that you women are always saying us men hate."

"I'd like that," she said as she snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest, enjoying the little movements of his fingers on her back.

"This is just the beginning, Sharon, even with a holiday break in between. I want you to have fun with your kids and not think about work."

"That is unless work has other ideas."

"Always a possibility, but hopefully not." He held onto her tighter and closed his eyes.

She felt herself dozing off thinking they'd probably grab a case but for now, they were together and tomorrow her children would be with and it was Christmas, her favorite holiday.

[The End]


End file.
